Living Up To Her Name
by jokeriented
Summary: A teenage girl's life is taken over, and ultimately destroyed by the Clown Prince of Crime.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

She was what every guy wanted; she was what every girl wanted to be. She had beautiful ivory skin without so much as a freckle, and luscious brown hair that fell in heavy waves, ending just past her shoulders. She stood at 5'3, and had what every person would consider the perfect figure; slim, with a dipping waist and slightly flaring hips, and a 32 C cup.

She wasn't only blessed with beauty. She was one of the few females that not only turned heads everywhere she went, but no assignment was returned to her with a mark less than an eighty percent.

To anyone looking in, Dranjeera Voyces had the perfect life. Hell, _she _was perfect. Nobody, no matter how hard they looked, how hard they tried, nobody could see anything wrong with her. The perfect, fourteen year old girl just entering the only unisex private high school could do no wrong.

Dranjeera enjoyed this viewpoint of herself. She enjoyed being perceived (as the papers had named her) Gotham's Prize Child.

There were rumours of her, of course. Some of her peers claimed she'd gotten drunk with them, or smoked a bong. That was to be expected, of course. There was never any proof of her association with what the proper citizens of Gotham referred to as the 'troubled children.' It was obvious to anybody who bothered listening to the kids that they were lying, trying to make Dranjeera look bad.

"My daughter is an angel! She's everything I could ever hope for!" This was a common spoken sentence by Dranjeera's mother, Chandra. "It's no wonder these troubled kids are trying to make her look bad...they're only jealous." She would top this comment off with a light laugh, genuine to anyone who didn't personally know her.

Her father seemed to be much of the same opinion. "My job is for my daughter, so I can get her the best of everything. She's earned everything she owns."

There was nothing Dranjeera didn't have. If she happened to accidentally glance at something in a store, whether she asked for it or not, she got it. Although it was always an escort with her; Dranjeera didn't see too much of her mother, and was lucky if she saw her father once a month.

Her father owned a number of law firms, and not just in Gotham City. He frequently had to travel to other states, and even different countries, to see his firms were being run the way he wanted them to.

Dranjeera knew her parents didn't do anything for her; they did it for themselves. Nothing about them was genuine...not even their marriage. Even the name they'd given their daughter, Dranjeera...it wasn't even a name, something they'd made up, a glamorous name meant to make her sound unique, exotic.

It was different however, with people her own age. After turning down a date, she was christened 'Danger,' given to her by the rejected party. He wasn't bad looking himself, and his pride had been hurt when she denied him a date. With a sour face, he spread around that the young beauty was a bitch, and a 'danger' to guys' hearts.

The nickname stuck, becoming a bit of a joke. Looking at her, 'danger' would be the last thing to enter anyone's mind.

Danger had the ability to light up anyone's day. Her smile and laugh were contagious, infecting anyone around her with giddiness. When Danger was around, nobody could feel depressed.

Except Danger. Oh yes, her smile always remained in place, and her eyes seemed to always sparkle with laughter; but nobody could see past it; nobody wanted to.

The few times she'd ever spent time with both her parents had been filled with criticism, and nagging.

"You must sit up straight Dranjeera."

"You must always look your best Dranjeera."

"You must have good grades in school Dranjeera."

"You must never associate yourself with people who could drag you down, Dranjeera."

People thought she was perfect, that she was blessed with everything. They didn't understand. She _had _to be perfect. She couldn't make mistakes. Nobody could see that she was anything less than the ideal child.

Nobody could see the scars, strategically placed in the bikini areas. No one saw the tears, the only company Danger had at night. The bong tokes, the drinks, the drugs...no pictures, no proof that she ever did anything less than perfect.

No one saw the misery, the desperation behind the happiness; the screw up behind the perfect.

Nobody understood, until she was seventeen, until she finally opened up to a boy who not only accepted who she was, but who had never been accepted himself.

And she told him on her death bed.

Dranjeera 'Danger' Voyces was fourteen years old when her life changed. She was nearing her eighteenth birthday when she was murdered; on February 14, 2012.


	2. Neglect

**Okay everyone, this is the story I'm currently having a huge brainwave on, and am rather liking the creative flow going on with it, so I'm gonna stick with it for a while. **

**Now, warning everyone, this story will contain disturbing scenes, such as: underage rape, gang rape, torture, drug use and death. It's definitely not going to have a happy ending, in case you didn't read the prologue properly. Danger does die. If this makes you sad, and you don't like being sad, I advise you leave. **

**However, everyone else, hope you enjoy, and review are definitely appreciated :)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Neglect**

Danger sat, her face supported with one hand, flipping her pen around with a bored expression on her face. She was currently in French class, and to anyone sneaking looks at her (which many were doing) it would seem as if she was not even listening to the teacher.

In reality however, she was consuming what she could aptly, not memorizing every word, just key words so she could research what was taught in class when she returned home, and take the notes then.

This way, it seemed as if she didn't need notes, she was just naturally born with a good memory. And because of it, she received good grades.

The bell finally rang, and Danger quickly put her books and pen away, trying to avoid elbowing one of the girls who had surrounded her desk.

"What are you doing this weekend Danger?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to chill after school?"

Danger shook her head at the offerings, and the girls' faces fell in disappointment.

"Can't. My father's home tonight, and we're going to a weekend welcome party. I won't be back until Monday morning." Danger shrugged, and threw her bag on her shoulder, leading the way out of the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, where's it taking place this time?" Asked Katie, a short, pretty, almost motherly looking Asian girl.

Danger smiled. "Oh, New York. He needs to visit his firm there too, so it's a business as well as pleasure trip. Mother says I might be able to bring a friend."

Each of the girls around her squealed with excitement, and developed hopeful looks in their eyes. Danger laughed.

"A _guy, _friend."

The girls looked disappointed again, yet curious.

"Really? She wants you to bring a boy?" Evelyn flicked her feathery blonde hair out of her eyes when she said this, giving a flirty smile to a passing senior. "How come?"

"Because it will help with publicity, if I have a good looking escort. Earn me respect or something." Danger shrugged again, and stopped at her locker, the gaggle of her followers stopping with her.

"Who are you gonna bring?" Asked Janet, a tall, athletic looking black girl.

Again, Danger only shrugged.

"I don't think I'll bring anyone. I don't want to just ask anyone."

"Well, I know who'd I'd ask if I was in your situation." Emily brushed her blonde hair back with one hand, aware of how pretty she looked while doing so. She was always competing with Danger.

"Who?" Danger asked, trying to sound interested. She really didn't care.

"Treyton Parks." Emily said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

The other girls tittered and sighed, while Danger frowned.

"Who?" She asked, finally snapping her locker shut and walking towards the cafeteria.

Katie opened her mouth to answer, but Janet interrupted, thrusting her finger out.

"Him!"

The girls all stared straight ahead, and Danger felt her breath catch slightly.

Wow.

Treyton Parks was, without a doubt, the most attractive guy she'd ever laid eyes on. He had streaky, straight, blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders, in a slightly shaggy cut. He obviously was a jock, because he had a body to kill for. His skin was golden brown, and he had the bluest eyes Danger's come across. He was about six foot one.

"Oh my..." Danger breathed, looking him up and down.

"Tell me abou-OH, he's looking this way!" Evelyn cried out, going red and ducking behind Emily.

Treyton had indeed turned his attention to the group of giggling girls, and after a quick once over, had eyes only for Danger.

Katie squealed. "Danger, he's looking at you! You should go talk to him."

Danger smiled at Treyton, flashing her pearly whites. He grinned back.

"Maybe later." Danger said lightly, purposely looking the other way when they passed Treyton and his friends. His eyes however remained trained on her.

She wouldn't talk to him, no way. She'd wait for him to come to her.

Which she knew he would. They always did.

She spent her lunch break with Evelyn and Katie, before heading off to Math with Evelyn, leaving Katie to go to English. French was the only class the group of girls had together, the rest of the periods had them all split up. Janet and Emily didn't share the same lunch break, but they shared some classes.

As had been arranged, a long, white limo was waiting for Danger after school, and after hugging her friends goodbye, she left.

"Hi James." She spoke to her driver in a friendly tone, giving him a sweet but tired smile.

"Hey kiddo. How was your first day of high school?"

Danger shrugged. "It was okay. You know private schools...they're all pretty much the same, no matter where you are, or what level you're at."

James nodded. "I hear ya. How are you getting along with the kids?"

Danger gave another smile. "They're quite pleasant. I spend the day with the girls I met at the beginning of the summer...nobody bothered me." Danger crossed her legs, automatically flattening her skirt, picking off imaginary lint.

It was about half an hour later that they pulled into the long, circular driveway of Voyces Manor. The black gate swung shut behind them, locking as it did. James followed the driveway, going around the large fountain in front of the house, which you couldn't see from the road because of the large hedges.

The manor itself was quite handsome, standing at four stories, made of rock and white brick. Large, milky white marble stairs led to the front porch, which had a balcony over it held up with tall, white pillars. Windows patterned the front of the house, so clean you wouldn't be able to see them if not for the sun reflecting off them.

There were many angles and edges to the roof, which was pitch black. On the far right of the mansion there was a large tower, standing a few feet higher than the top floor, with a circumference of about fifteen feet.

That was Danger's room.

When the limousine stopped, there was a servant ready to open the door for her, and carry her bag inside.

Danger smiled gratefully at the man.

"Hello Christopher." She tried to make it a habit to get to know the people who worked for her.

Well, her father.

"Good afternoon, Miss Voyces." Her driver was really the only one she was familiar with, as he'd been working for the Voyces family for almost six years. Everyone else was new, just hired when her family moved to Gotham, four months previously.

She walked briskly into her home, where another servant was waiting for her.

"Hello Miss." The young red head said respectfully.

Danger couldn't remember the girl's name, so she just nodded.

"What will you be having for dinner tonight?"

Danger thought for a second.

"Are my parents home?"

The young girl shook her head. "No Miss."

Danger, while feeling slightly relieved, also felt that pathetic hope she still sometimes had disappear.

"Okay, I'll just take a pizza then." She said, knowing her parents disliked her informal eating habits. When they were around, the food served was a lot more exotic.

The girl nodded, and began walking away. Christopher turned to her.

"Miss, your father returned today at noon. He requested you be told that he will not be returning until late tonight, that he has things to take care of."

Danger bit her lip. She hadn't seen her father in three months. He'd been away on business. She was fairly certain that wherever he was now, it was because he wanted to be there.

Danger suspected it had to do with a certain busty, blonde, twenty five year old assistant he'd recently acquired.

"But, he brought you a gift. I've placed it in your room."

Danger nodded, and reached for her bag.

"Thank you."

Christopher nodded, and handed her the school bag.

"Your mother wishes you to know that she's out with her friends, and also will not be returning until late. She requests you not stay up to wait for her."

"Okay."

Danger turned around without a word, and headed for the ridiculously large staircase in the front foyer.

It took about three minutes to walk to her room, and when she finally shut the door, she allowed the tears to fall.

It had been going on for years, this neglect. Her parents, always gone, obviously cheating on each other.

Her mother was not with friends. She was with the guy who had come to fix their pool a couple months ago.

How cliché.

Danger wiped her eyes, and set her bag down, looking around her room. It was spotless. Her king size bed was situated in the middle of the room, with night stands on either side. One side of the tower was dedicated completely to a walk-in closet, which was filled with clothes of every type. Behind the bed, against the wall was a vanity custom built to curve with the wall. A large, comfy, cream coloured couch sat on the left side of the room, and folded out into a bed if Danger chose to have a friend spend the night.

To the right of the door was a spiral staircase, leading up to the second floor of the tower, still her bedroom. That floor was considered the electronic room. It had two couches, a TV, two computers, about 1000 videos, and an x-box 360 with about fifty games. The third floor was referred to as the art room. A piano, an easel with a box of paint, a guitar, violin and a stereo with about seven hundred CD's occupied that room. Finally, the fourth floor, the roof of which was all glass. It had a white marble floor, with a large, wooden desk, a computer, and a large bookshelf. Her homework room. Her parents believed the excess amount of light entering through the windows was better for her mind.

In reality, she often felt distracted by the view. If she glanced out the window, she'd see the beautiful forest that now belonged to her family. She'd see part of the back patio of the house, which had an Olympic sized in-ground swimming pool. She'd see a small part of the huge pond in the back yard, and the seemingly endless pathways of gardens, their colourful flowers adding a sense of beauty and tranquility to the manor.

She often found herself staring, mesmerized by the view, imagining she was one of the birds she spotted bathing itself in their large, stone birdbath, thinking she'd fly, far away, to somewhere she was loved...

The gift Christopher had put in her room was at the foot of her bed, the bold, red colour contrasting starkly with her bleach white carpet. With a sigh, Danger walked forward and picked the box up, placing it on her bed. She pulled from it one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. It was a grape violet, floor length dress, with opaque, lilac ruffles. It was cinched at the waist, and would show a small, tasteful amount of cleavage. Although she couldn't be certain until she tried it on, Danger guessed the back to end just below her shoulder blades.

Danger had a strong urge to tear the gown. Maybe some kids could be bought by their parents, and feel happy about it...Danger was not one of those kids.

Not to mention, she absolutely hated the colour purple.

Pink too.

With another sigh, Danger tossed the dress over the arm of the couch, and dragged her bag up the stairs to the fourth level of the tower, and started in on her homework. It was Tuesday night, so she wouldn't have tutoring until tomorrow night. She dove into her math, attempting to empty her mind of everything but linear equations.

It was nearly nine o'clock when she'd finished all her homework to the very best of her ability, and after quickly showering in the bathroom next to the tower, she crawled into bed.

She didn't hear either of her parents return that night.

**We learn about little Danger's struggles as a rich bich...oh woe is me !(I had to throw that in there, as I am currently studying Hamlet in English) **

**Personally, I don't think I'd mind having to be perfect if I could be that rich...but hey, everyone's different. **

**Hope it was aiight, hit me up reviewers! Another chapter out tomorrow (hopefully). **


	3. Dealing With It

**Soooo, Danger has everything she could ever want in life, but is very unhappy? Lack of parental luuurrvee people, her folks think they can win her over with materialistic things, and they CAN'T! Poo for them. So ya, Danger's sad, blah blah blah, her parents are so late she doesn't even hear them come in.**

**Continuing...**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Dealing With It**

Danger awoke tardily, the face leaning over her slowly coming into focus.

"It's time to get up for school, Miss." It was the young red head.

Danger nodded, and said her thanks. She still couldn't remember the red head's name, it had been a while since they'd been introduced...

_I'll think of her as Red. _Danger decided, throwing the covers off her body, which was clad in a cream, silk nightie.

It didn't take her long to change, and after a couple of maids had finished her hair and make-up, she walked downstairs, where both her parents were eating breakfast, Danger's mother looking thoroughly hungover, despite the amount of make-up she wore to hide it.

"Good morning Dranjeera." Her father spoke, flicking his eyes up at her from the paper he was reading.

"How pleasant to see you again."

"Hello father." Danger said quietly, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

He looked closer at her, and his eyes narrowed.

"I can faintly see coverup. Did you not let the servants do your make-up?"

Danger nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, they did a terrible job. Get back up there and make them do it properly; they know how important it is for you to look at least semi presentable." He had a slight snarl in his voice. Danger nodded again, and his eyes returned to his paper.

Danger recognized the dismissal.

She turned and quickly walked to her room, making sure she was out of earshot when she bolted. She had only fifteen minutes before she needed to leave for school, if she was to be on time.

"My make-up isn't satisfactory." Danger said, panting slightly from the run. "And could one of you fix me something to eat in the car? I'm going to be late otherwise."

Red nodded and bustled off to the kitchen, and the other maid, a small, middle aged woman with blonde hair quickly sat Danger in front of her vanity.

"What's the problem?" She asked, her Irish accent adding a sing song tone to the question.

"My foundation is showing apparently." Danger said, a slight amount of bitterness sounding through. From what she could see, her make-up was flawless.

Maggie, the maid, sighed, and grabbed a spongue.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that."

She 'fixed' an already perfect make-up job, and sent her on her way.

She had five minutes before she needed to leave.

Her father saw her to the door.

"Now Danger, it is Wednesday; this weekend, as you know, we are flying to New York. Do you have an escort yet?" His tone indicated he'd been asking her this question frequently.

Danger reflected on the many letters he'd sent her, constantly reminding her to find a guy. She felt a slight irritation, but simply bowed her head in acknowledgment. It would do no good to start a disagreement with her father.

"I have not yet father, but I do have someone in mind. I'm simply waiting for him to approach me."

"He hasn't yet? How long have you been trying?"

"I only saw him for the first time yesterday sir. We haven't even spoken as of yet."

Her father looked at her, and she could feel his impatience.

"Well, make sure that happens soon, because if you don't have a date this weekend, I will be very displeased." He warned, his eyes flashing slightly.

Danger nodded, and he placed his hand on her lower back, firmly pushing her out the door.

"I expect good news tonight, Dranjeera." The door shut.

Danger walked to the limo in silence, biting her lip to stop the stinging in her eyes.

_Get a grip girl. _She told herself with a scowl, _it's been this way for fourteen years...and it's always gonna be this way. Crying won't change anything._

James' warm smile when she slid into the limousine only made the urge to cry worse, but she kept the tears at bay. She would not cry.

The ride to school was long, and Danger found the silence unnerving. It was a great relief when they finally pulled up to the school, and she was able to grab her bag and run, escaping James' knowing gaze.

Her attention was not on where she was going, and consequently Danger smacked into a large, hard body.

"Watch where you're going Princess." A voice snarled as she clutched his hand to keep her balance.

Danger looked up into the eyes of Randy Chase, a tall, muscular grade twelve with midnight black hair, which fell into his eyes. He was what one would call a bad boy, one of the worst at the school.

Also, he just happened to be the only dealer at the school.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, I don't give a shit. Just stay the fuck away from me, don't touch me...or next time I'll be well within my rights to touch you back." His eyes glinted at her meaningfully, and he smirked as she practically threw herself away from him, turning tomato red.

He stalked away, leaving Danger embarrassed and flustered.

"Danger! Oh my god, are you okay?" Emily sprinted over to her friend, placing a hand on her back.

"I saw you talking to Randy...did he do anything?" She looked in the direction Randy had gone anxiously, as if expecting him to reappear at any second.

"No, I'm fine." Danger said, giving Emily a reassuring, albeit shaky smile. "He didn't do anything."

The two girls walked into the school together, chattering happily. Unseen to anyone, Danger slipped the small bag that had been transferred from Randy's hand into hers in exchange for the twenty dollar bill she'd slipped into his coat pocket when she grabbed him into her pocket.

Randy would never do anything to her. She was his best customer. Majority of his income came from Dranjeera Voyces.

It wasn't always easy, getting Danger her purchase. But, they always managed it, and so far, remained undetected.

First period seemed to drag on, and Danger was looking forward to a nice lunch period with her friends, but she was stopped on her way to meet them.

By Treyton Parks.

"Hello...you're, Danger, right?" He asked, flashing her a grin.

He really was very attractive.

Danger smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" She stuck her hand out daintily, and he took it, squeezing it firmly.

"Treyton Parks."

"It's great to meet you." Of course she knew who he was. Treyton was the kind of guy every girl knew.

If she didn't know him, that set her apart. That would be part of her appeal.

They spent the entire lunch together, her friends squealing and pointing in the most obnoxious way, obviously excited about Danger's company when they saw them together.

They had a little less than fifteen minutes of the period when Treyton took the plunge.

"Listen Danger, I was wondering if you have a date for semi yet? If you don't, I'd be honoured if you agreed to attend with me."

Danger looked at him thoughtfully, making sure to keep her face impassive. On the inside, she was beaming.

"Semi formal is a long ways away..." She started slowly. "is there any particular reason you're asking me this far ahead?"

Treyton grinned, and leaned towards her.

"Because if I wait, some other guy will come along and sweep you off your feet, and the idea of that just...doesn't...appeal to me."

They looked at each other for a minute, before Treyton leaned even further forward, catching her lips with his.

Well, he moved fast, that was certain...but hey, she needed an escort for this weekend, it wouldn't do to have someone who preferred things be taken slowly...

They broke apart, and Danger looked at her lap, placing a shy smile on her face.

"I'd love to go to semi with you."

He smiled again, but before he could lean back in to kiss her, she stopped him.

"Now I have a request for you; I'm flying to New York this weekend with my parents...would you care to accompany me? All costs will be covered." She looked at him, making sure her eyes were wide and innocent looking. "It would really mean a lot if you came."

He placed a hand at the back of her neck, and began running his hand through her hair.

"How can I say no to you?" He murmured, before leaning forward, again locking their lips together.

It was a large disappointment to both of them when the first bell rung, signaling the end of their lunch. They had five minutes until the next bell, which would start the next period.

Treyton walked her to her class, and gave her a sweet, short kiss.

"I'll pick you up after class." He said, giving her one last peck, before heading off to his own class.

Danger smiled to herself, and entered the classroom, giggling at the look on Janet's face. She'd obviously heard the news.

She must have retold what happened about a hundred times that day, and when she finally returned home she was exhausted.

Again, her parents were not around.

"I'll take Wendy's for dinner; chicken ceasar wrap with fries and a sprite." She continued on to her room without waiting for the, "Yes Miss," and retired to her room, shutting and locking the door.

Danger tore open her closet and quickly shuffled to the very end, where a small safe sat, partially hidden by clothing.

One of the few luxuries she truly enjoyed; only she had the combination to the safe.

She opened it swiftly and grabbed a large, lime green bong. After tucking the bowl piece in her skirt pocket, she snatched her lighter, a pack of cigarettes, and a bottle of Sourpuss.

The safe was snapped shut, and Danger swiftly made her way to the top floor, opening one of the windows.

Despite the strong sun, the day wasn't blessed with warmth, due to the strong, North wind, and no servants worked in the yard.

She hadn't used the bong in a few weeks, and felt a horrible burning sensation in her throat, as well as feeling slightly nauseated. She held the smoke in however, for about five seconds, before letting it out. She wasn't a frequent bong user, and was unused to the feeling.

After three bowls, she was nice and high, and she lit up a smoke, taking a large drag. She reached for the bottle of alcohol, and took a swig.

_If only my parents knew._ She thought to herself grimly. _They'd throw me into prison._

Danger had only started doing drugs and drinking a year previously, but had taken to it like a fish to water. She knew that eventually, she would be discovered, because her voice would change, and her work quality would shift. So far, it had done nothing; just made the more unpleasant aspects of her life more bearable.

She finished up quickly, and sat at her desk, allowing the wind to enter through the open window, strong enough to air the room out, but not strong enough to disturb anything.

Danger breezed through her English essay, the weed aiding her in opening her mind to different possibilities. The math was slightly more difficult in her state, but she made it through that, being sure to check her answers frequently at the back of the text book.

When she finally completed her homework, it was not quite eight thirty, and Danger packed her things up, going back downstairs, her stomach growling at her, annoyed at having been neglected. Her tutor had not shown up that night, so she was able to finish her homework early, and would be asleep by nine o'clock. She ate quickly, and the servants had just taken her garbage away when her mother entered the house.

Danger gave a polite smile, and kissed her mother's cheek, trying to hide the fact that she was still slightly intoxicated.

"I've found a date mother...for this weekend. Treyton Parks."

Her mother sat down, and immediately had a glass of champagne set in front of her. Most people saved their more expensive beverages for parties and want not; Danger's parents drank it frequently, simply to be able to say they do.

"Why have you chosen this boy?" Her mother asked, taking a delicate sip of her drink.

"Well, he's very good looking, and popular. Every girl at the school wants him...the teachers all like him, he gets very good grades, a jock..."

Her mother nodded, taking another sip. "And how old is he?"

"Eighteen. Year twelve."

Another nod.

"Well, make sure you let your father know so he can look into this boy, and then we'll make a decision."

Danger nodded, and bid her mother good night. She left a note for her father with Red, and then she went back to her room, falling into a deep sleep.

**Kaiii so Danger's father is kinda of a dick, she's a bit more sneaky than we would expect, being a druggie and all...shocking shocking shocking. Who can blame her though, it really is wonderful stuff, not gonna lie. **

**Anyway, at the beginning of each chapter Imma do a summary of the previous chapter in case you've forgotten my story by the time I do another update, so you don't have to go back to previously viewed chapters. **

**Yee.**

**BTW TOMORROW IS 420! Y'ALL BETTER FUCKING CELEBRATE!**

**also, fun fact, apparently it is also Hitler's birthday? So wish him a good one too :)**


	4. Kidnapped

**Yay yay yay, another chapter up. Did everybody celebrate 420? I hope so. Wish Hitler a happy birthday?**

**If you did the Hitler thing, I would suggest a cat scan.**

**Anyway, Danger and Treyton finally meet and talk, blah blah blah, high school romance there. Danger smokes up at her house, she tells her mother that she's bringing Treyton that weekend, end of chapter. **

**Enjoy this one. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Kidnapped**

By the time Danger had arrived at school the next day, word of her and Treyton's relationship was all over the place, and she found herself becoming very well known a lot sooner than she'd planned.

Danger didn't feel that being with someone for one day constituted being boyfriend and girlfriend, but that's what she was labeled as; Treyton Parks' girlfriend.

He never got into a serious relationship with anyone; he had flings, with whoever, whenever. This was a big thing.

It was difficult spending time together at school, as they had only lunch together, but before school and in between classes they managed to fit in a bit of a snog, before heading off.

Danger was waiting for him to return on their lunch break (he had gone to buy food) when she saw a lanky, pale boy who she recognized to be in her math class coming towards her.

Oh dear...it was Antin.

Danger shifted uncomfortably. She was aware that a lot of guys liked her, but unless they were attractive, they never approached her. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

Though Antin wasn't bad, he definitely wasn't what anyone would call handsome. His hair, which was shaggy and about shoulder length, was pin straight, and ginger coloured. His uniform was obviously a hand-me-down, and was slightly too small for him, due to his height.

As he came closer, Danger got a good look at his face, noticing things she hadn't in their math class. His nose was long and pointy, reminding her of a sparrow. His teeth, though not perfect, were almost completely lined up, and his lips were almost at that point of being considered too thin.

The one thing that she had not been expecting however, was the sight of his eyes. They were the bluest she'd ever seen, reminding her of the beautiful, clear blue water that she'd seen when she went on vacation to Cuba with her parents, years ago.

He was less than a foot from her when he stopped, and Danger's nostrils were filled with the scent of smoke and marijuana.

Hmmm, so he was a stoner huh? Interesting...he received very good grades in school.

Danger had actually wondered once how he afforded to be in that school...you had to pay a lot to get in. it was obvious that he couldn't afford to do so.

"Hey, Danger...how are you?" He sounded calm, but there was an almost undetectable quiver in his voice that told Danger he was nervous.

"Oh hi. Not a lot, just...you know." She smiled, and looked the other way, hoping Antin would take the hint and leave.

He didn't.

"Alright, so, what I wanted to know was if you wanted to uh, go to semi...with me?"

Danger was quite shocked. Did he really just ask that? As if even hoping he would have a shot with her? He must have been joking.

She was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Asking out my girlfriend gingey?" The voice came from behind Antin, and he spun around, his eyes widening at the sight of Treyton standing there, an angry look on his face.

Even if he wasn't as tall as Antin, Treyton was built, and would be able to destroy the kid in a second.

Danger looked at Treyton, relieved.

His eyes cut to her, and he walked over, handing her his food.

"Hold this babe? I'm gonna get rid of this piece of shit."

Danger took the food, and kissed him on the mouth.

"No, Treyton don't do that. Let's just leave."

He ignored her and turned back to Antin, who'd been slowly backing away.

"Where you going, fucker? Running away?" Treyton grabbed the front of Antin's shirt and slammed him into a tree, the fact that he was looking up at Antin slightly making him no less menacing.

"I even see you look at my girl again, I'll rip your eyes out of your head and feed them to you; go it?"

Antin avoided looking at Danger, and nodded, not daring to attempt to shake off Treyton's grip.

"Ya, I thought so. You fucking pussy." Treyton growled, throwing him to the ground. Antin sprung back up fast, but made no move towards Treyton.

A group of kids had gathered around to see the show, and Danger looked around, making sure there were no teachers around. She didn't want Treyton getting in trouble. Although, the fact that he was fighting a guy over her didn't sit too badly with her.

She actually liked it.

"Babe, come one, let's just drop it..." Her voice seemed to egg Treyton on, however. He glanced back at her, then at Antin.

"You really think you stand a shot with her? Look at her man..." He gestured to her with his hand, and then he pointed at Antin, "and look at you...she's totally out of your league, you fucking piece of shit. I can't believe you actually even considered asking her out."

People were laughing now, and Antin's face was flaming. Danger, trying to keep the smile off her face, walked forward and placed her hand on Treyton's arm.

"Treyton, please, let's just go. Lunch is over in fifty five minutes...come on, let's just go..." She added a pleading tone into her voice, and kissed Treyton's shoulder.

He looked back at her, at Antin, then took his food, and gave her a kiss.

"You're a lucky bastard Antin, that she was here."

He and Danger left, leaving Antin standing amongst a large crowd, humiliated.

Treyton and Danger sat down not far from where they originally were, on the grass.

Danger thought she might be in love with this guy. She felt a little guilty about Antin, but hey, you had to learn your place in society.

"Penny for your thoughts babe?" Treyton asked, taking a bite of his burger. Danger smiled.

"Just wondering if you and your family wanted to come to my house for dinner tonight? My parents are home, and would like to meet you and your folks before you come to New York with us."

Treyton grinned, and took out his cell phone.

"One way to find out."

They made the arrangements, and enjoyed the rest of their lunch. Treyton walked her to math, and while he was talking to her outside the classroom, Antin walked in. Treyton's face grew black.

"He's in your math class."

Danger put her hands on his chest, and gave him a quick peck. "Don't worry about it, nothing will happen."

"If he even talks to you, I'll fucking-"

Danger imagined whatever he planned on doing was quite gruesome, but she never had the opportunity to find out, because he was cut off by a loud siren, blaring through the school.

Really? A lockdown drill in the first week of school?

She and Treyton looked at each other, then quickly ducked into the class with everybody else, who were giggling and joking. Danger herself felt quite happy about the situation. What better class to practice a lockdown in than maths?

Treyton and Danger sat together on the floor, shoving their way to the back wall, where the teacher would have a more difficult time seeing them. The constant siren blasting through the speakers was annoying, but wouldn't distract them from what they wanted to do. Why wasn\t anyone turning it off anyway?

If anyone felt scandalized at the heavy make-out session Danger and Treyton were involved in, not a word was said.

Danger herself was in heaven, the feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her waist and hip, his tongue darting around in her mouth, her hands tangling in his hair...heaven...

Then the siren stopped, and a gunshot echoed through the school. The joking and laughing disappeared, replaced with silence and ice cold fear.

This was no drill.

Danger felt paralyzed. What the hell was happening? Treyton pulled her tighter to him, wrapping his arms completely around her.

The silence was deafening, and so thick, Danger felt she'd be suffocated. When the P.A. system came to life above them, there was a collective jump, everyone's hearts beating three times the usual speed.

An excited, nasally voice sounded throughout the school, making almost all the girls cry, some faint, and even some boys let out some whimpers.

Everyone in the city knew that voice.

However, for Danger, it wasn't the fact that he was speaking that was the scariest part.

It was what he said.

"Sorry about thee uh, dis-turbance folks-ah. I was just uh, wondering if ah, _Dran-jeera _Voyces could ah, come to thee office-uh? Again, uh, Dranjeera Voyces..._come to the office._"

Every eye in the room landed on the young beauty in Treyton's arms, and she buried herself further into him, trying to hide. Tears trailed down her face, seriously blurring her vision.

He wanted her...that maniac wanted her to just walk to the office, to her death.

Danger met her teacher's gaze, and saw him shake his head, telling her not to go, and just placed his fingers to his lips.

Five minutes of silence slid by, before the voice came on the announcements again.

"Oh Dranjeera, how-uh, disappointing...that you'd rather uh, put all your _peers _in danger, than sacrifice yourself."

Dranjeera bit her lip, deciding that maybe the nickname Danger was more appropriate then anyone had originally realized.

The voice continued. "But um, I'm uh, running out of _time _here...and can't afford to wait for you-_uh._ So I'll just come get you!" The speakers clicked off. Danger's entire body started shaking, and she was letting out small, choked gasps.

A girl who sat at the front of Danger's math class pointed at her.

"Well, get her out! We don't want him coming in here to get her!" Her words were spoken quite shrilly, and she was also shaking.

Danger felt a wave of loathing for the girl, but it changed to horror when the class turned to look at her, most looking as if they agreed with the girl.

The teacher however, disagreed. "Quiet Genny! Nobody is leaving this room-"

"But we'll all die!" The girl apparently was in hysterics, and didn't realize she was shrieking. A boy grabbed her and smacked a hand over her mouth, stifling her sounds. Genny seemed to realize what she had done, and started crying, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

It was too late though.

Footsteps soon sounded right outside the door, and the handle jiggled.

They heard a sigh, then the same voice speak, "They always have to do things the hard way..." He cleared his throat, then knocked on the door. "Helloooo? Open thee uh, door please? We know you're in there, thanks to a uh, certain, little, _girl_ who couldn't keep the volume down."

Nobody could think enough to glare at Genny, who had fainted.

A few seconds went by before the voice sounded again, this time with a menacing snarl.

"Look here, if this door isn't open in thirty seconds, I'm blowing it off it's hinges...that'll most likely kill some folk. You don't want that, huh?"

Everyone was too scared to move.

Another sigh, this one agitated. "Ok then, if that's how you want to play..."

They heard some clicking, and Antin cried out, "He's putting a grenade at the door!" Anyone who hadn't fainted scrambled as far from the door as they could get, and had ducked just in time for the explosion to go off.

The door flew forward, smashing into Mr. Martin, who'd been trying to drag Genny and Richie to safety, as they'd fainted. There was a sickening crunch as the door crushed him into the back wall, and blood started pooling from around him.

The light turned on, and the room was flooded with men in clown masks, led by one man, a man the people of Gotham feared above all else.

He wore a long purple coat, over purple pants and a green vest. His hair was green, and would have been extremely curly if the cheap hairspray and dye weren't in it. His face was white, with black around his eyes and red spreading up his cheeks, looking like a smile. Danger had heard it covered scars that were left over from having his cheeks sliced open.

There were a number of screams and shouts when he walked in, and Danger felt someone's head on her shoulder, and she saw that the guy on her left had fainted. Something she really wanted to do.

The Joker's eyes traveled the length of the kids, and almost passed over Danger. His eyes snapped back however, and he gave a wide grin.

"Well hello there, _Dran-jeeeeeraaaa._" He walked forwards, looking at her and Treyton, amused.

"Just so ah, you knooowww...no matter how hard you try, you will-uh, _always, _be no-tice-D. You're simply too...damn...noticccccceable-uh."

Coming from him, it almost sounded more like an insult than a compliment.

He kept walking, and people spread out, scuttling away from him like a bunch of ants. He stopped right in front of Danger and Treyton, who were sitting against a wall. The Joker looked down at them, and smirked.

"Oh, young love...how..._sweet._" He grabbed Danger's arm, and yanked, only to have Treyton pull her back, holding tight. The Joker growled, and grabbed a pistol from his coat pocket, cocking it and placing the barrel against Treyton's forehead.

"Now why don't you be a good little boy and get out of my way?" The Joker said, his voice low and menacing.

Treyton looked murderous, but loosened his grip on Danger, knowing he had no choice.

Danger felt slightly betrayed, but knew his reasoning. She also knew that she had to get away.

Without really thinking her plan through, Danger smashed her foot as hard as she could into The Joker's leg, making him buckle. She was up like a shot, and was bolting to the door. Her small size and agility allowed her to dodge most of the men, but it was impossible to avoid them all. A pair of very large arms grabbed her around the waist, jerking her back. She almost vomited from the pressure, but managed to keep it to coughs and gasps.

The Joker recovered within seconds, and slowly made his way over to Danger, looking at her with an interested expression.

"You got some fight in you, huh Dranjeera? How interesting...guess you're not as much of a spoiled princess as I thought."

He headed towards the door, and the goons followed him, Danger kicking and screaming, begging for somebody to help her.

Somebody tried to, and it certainly wasn't who she was expecting.

Antin shot into the air, calling after them, "Leave her alone, take me instead, put her down!" He lunged for the man holding Danger, and cried out as a bullet pierced his leg. The Joker stood there, aiming the pistol at Antin, his head tilted to the side.

"See that Dranjeera? That's the kind of boy you need...he was willing to risk his life for you."

Nobody else attempted to interfere as Danger was dragged out of the classroom, the man who's arms were around her middle was so tall, her feet were about a foot off the ground.

They exited the school, the sound of sirens filling the air. They didn't have a lot of time before the parking lot would be warming with police officers.

Danger was thrown into a white van, The Joker clambering up behind her with ten of his guys, three going into the front.

"Tie her up." The Joker said, excitement in his voice.

It didn't matter how much she struggled; her strength didn't even hold a candle to the smallest of the masked men, and she was easily bound.

They squealed out of the parking lot, and got on the road just in time to avoid the police.

The Joker groaned.

"Arrrggghhhhaaa! Why couldn't they have uh, come a little eeeaaarrrly? Hm? I was looking forward to a car chase!" His words were spoken in a high pitched voice, giggling after he said them.

Danger tried to keep as quiet and still as possible, not wanting any attention on her.

She couldn't believe it. Tears of horror were flowing down her face, and she found it very difficult to control her breathing.

She'd been taken. But a man who not only felt a need to dress up like a confused clown and blow things up, but one who killed more people in a day then a cop would kill in their entire career.

Yes, she'd been abducted by that man.

She'd been kidnapped by The Joker.

**Oh dear. Abducted by a psychopath. How inconvenient. **

**As always, hit me up with reviews, let me know what you think. Peace (Y)**


End file.
